


Calls, Cheesecakes and Coffees

by yawaweol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Exes, Fluff, Jicheol, Love at First Sight, M/M, Polyamory, Texting, Wrong number, a disappointment, boring i know, cheolgyu, coffeshops, gyu and seok talking abt spunks, gyuhoon, help me, i dont know how to write smut, i love svt, i suddenly cant tag, make-out sessions tho probably, monsta x probably, officemates, past gyuhao, sad past, side jihan, so im not writing one, some idols might be mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawaweol/pseuds/yawaweol
Summary: Lee Jihoon is just a simple man with a simple life, with his hot and extremely good-looking officemate Choi Seungcheol buying him coffee everyday. All of these changed when a mysterious unknown number in the name of Kim Mingyu texted him at 4 a.m, asking him to come out of his house to settle some issues. The funny thing is that he invited Jihoon for a coffee date.[Or that au where Seungcheol, Jihoon and Mingyu have a lot of common friends and is tangled up with a lot of shitty and broken relationships... in short, romance will bloom from a messy strings of lovers]





	1. 4 A.M Text

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I have to admit I am not really good at writing but I'm improving myself ok :D  
> And this is short hA

 

He just wants a simple life. But instead, he have to face his bastard of a bestfriend in the name of Kwon Soonyoung, holding a box of donuts and 2 cups of coffee infront of his apartment.

 

"Good morning Lee Jihoon my best buddy! It'll be nice if you try to welcome me in your humble abode instead of having me wait infront of your door yeah?" Soonyoung starts his blabbering and Jihoon is wondering why the hell is he even up at 7 am holding a box of donuts in his front door when he doesn't even wake up normally around 10 am, especially during rest days.

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes at his bestfriend, "And why the fuck are you here anyway? As far as I know, at this hour, you're still sleeping in your stinky-ass bed," he let Soonyoung enter his apartment and they went to the kitchen to eat the donuts drink the coffee Soonyoung brought.

 

"Of course, I am here to bring you donuts!" Soonyoung says cheerfully, biting a large part of the honey-glazed donut after dipping it in his own cup of coffee. Having Soonyoung as his bestfriend for 13 years did not help him to understand how Soonyoung likes dipping donuts to his coffee. He’s just plain disgusted.

 

He met Soonyoung when he transferred schools from Busan to Seoul. Jihoon lived in Busan eversince he is born, apparently for about 9 years, but due to his parents’ work, they have to move to Seoul and he did not even felt sad about leaving his hometown since he don’t have friends to said goodbye to. Jihoon thinks its a good thing they will move out because the looks people are giving him are getting suffocating. So, he ended up studying in this elementary school near their new home and his teacher asked him to go seat beside the small-eyed boy that has a smile plastered in his face every single time. His name is Kwonn Soonyoung. Jihoon is not the friendly type of person and he thinks that he is intimidating himself that’s why no one dares to be his friend. But surprisingly, his seatmate actually talked to him, and he’s even asking Jihoon to be friends. Soonyoung is an annoying ass and obviously, finds him very cute and endearing, and he’s NOT. Though, he also became fond of Soonyoung, making him his best bud. He’s a very good and trustworthy friend, but that doesn’t mean he can tolerate all his jokes and stupid antics. Well, that’s Soonyoung.

 

"Oh c'mon Kwon, this is so not you. What do you want?" Jihoon asked Soonyoung because he’s not the type of person who will just bring you breakfast willingly at 7am. He doesn’t even eat donuts as breakfast. Soonyoung likes heavy meals so this is super weird, very weird.

 

“Ok Jihoonie. So there is this bubbly guy I met in your office when I brought you some lunch that my mum made. His name is Seungkwan and I need to talk to-“

 

“Ok Hosh, I am not hooking you up with Seungkwan. Go fuck yourself and thank you for the donuts and coffee for me this morning,” he instantly cut him off because seriously? Seungkwan is already hooking up with this sketchy guy named Hansol, who visits their office often, bringing cheesecakes for his boyfriend and some for them and he’s not gonna lie but those are the best cheesecakes he ever had. If that sketchy guy named Hansol come in their office again, he’ll ask him where the heck did he bought those motherfucking delicious cheesecakes, because those are heavenly.

 

“I know what you’re thinking Jihoonie but no, I am not interested in him. He’s not even my type like, I know you know my type. I just want you to introduce him to me because I need to ask him about his hunk of a bestfriend named Seokmin because he’s totally my type and he turns me on. So much. Like, I can imagine myself touching those muscles, leaving sweet marks on them. And kissing his all-smile lips, and me writhing beneath him. And I’ll be screaming his name like it’s the most beautiful name in the world.”

 

Jihoon scoffs. He know Seokmin and to be honest, he’s handsome, yes, but he’s not his type. And he can say that he is Soonyoung’s type atleast. Soonyoung’s type are those guys that are buff, tanned skin, and of course, eye smiles. He doesn’t even know why his bestfriend likes people with eye smiles but he’s not stressing himself over that matter. “Aren’t you a little bit disgusted that we’re eating and you will suddenly bring up your pent up sexual frustrations? Because it makes me lose my appetite.”

 

Soonyoung doesn’t even care for a bit. And he already ate like 4 donuts what the fuck. “Are you gonna let him meet me or not?” He sounds irritated and Jihoon wants to laugh at his bestfriend.

 

He handed him his phone so he can get Seungkwan’s number. “Make sure you introduce yourself properly. Seungkwan is intense, I warn you. I don’t want you to go ‘Hey, Jihoon said you could hook me up with some dick yanno’. Please no Soonyoung, save me from the embarassment. And I know you. You’ll probably think of something a lot more worst than that aren’t you?”

 

Soonyoung chuckles. “Hey, I’m not dragging my bestfriend down ok? And I’m even planning to introduce myself properly since I’ll ask for a favor but after hearing your suggestion, it sounds like fun.”

 

“Don’t you dare try asshole,” he scowls at Soonyoung, seemingly enjoying his reactions.

 

His bestfriend saved Seungkwan’s number in his phone and he’s praying inside that Soonyoung will not do anything stupid that may damage his reputation at work. “Thanks Hoonie! I owe you my future husband!” he hurriedly bid goodbye and left Jihoon with the donuts, and an unfinished cup of coffee.

Soonyoung is whipped. Over Seokmin. Wow.

 

He just sighed and asked himself what did he do to deserve this.

 

*

 

Jihoon groaned as he reached his buzzing phone in his bedside table. He looked at his digital clock to realize its just 4 am and who the actual fuck will text him at this hour. And doesn’t everyone know his precious sleep is not something to be bothered unless it’s an emergency. Well, maybe it’s an emergency and he reluctantly opened his phone, blinded by the light for about a whole minute.

 

After readjusting his eyesight with the light, he checked the message, from an unknown number. And who’s even sane enough to message him at middle of the night? More like morning but anyway.

 

_From: Unknown Number_

**4:11 am**

Please talk to me. I’m in front of your house.

 

What the heck? Who the fuck? Why? How? When? Where? Ok, so he don’t remember anyone having issues with him that needs to be settled URGENTLY at 4 FREAKING A.M. Maybe its a wrong number? So he decided to text the number back.

 

_To: Unknown Number_

**4:15 am**

Who are you? I think you got a wrong number I’m sorry.

 

_From: Unknown Number_

**4:16 am**

Don’t act like you don’t me. We need to talk ok? I’m gonna fix everything I’m so sorry for everything. I’ve been here for 2 hours and its damn cold.

 

After reading the reply of the person, he confirmed that they really got a wrong number. But he need to check incase so he hurriedly stood up to check if there really is someone in his door waiting for 2 hours, which is ridiculous. He didn’t saw anyone so he tuck himself back in his blanket again. Jihoon decided to tell the person that texted him that maybe he should just go home or something because honestly, mornings in Korea is seriously cold and who knows, maybe he’ll freeze there ok?

 

_To: Unknown Number_

**4:20 am**

I really am sorry. I really think that you got the wrong number. I am not even lying, I even checked my front door to check if there is a person waiting there and I saw none. I am worried with you since you said you’re waiting outside of somebody’s house for 2 hours and that’s not good since I know its super cold outside so if I were you, I will go home and will settle whatever you have to settle maybe midday? Because honestly, anyone, even me, will not be pleased if they are suddenly asked to go outside at 4 am just to talk about something, I don’t know? Well, atleast not an emergency issue. I’m sorry I sound like I’m meddling with things but I’m just worried and if someone found you freezing on the ground, they will discover that I am the last one you talked to and I am not even ready for that kind of thing ok? Please think straight and goodnight :)

 

Wow. He really typed and sent a message that long, he’s so proud. He put his phone back in his bedside table and is ready to go back to sleep again when his phone buzzed. He’s ready to ignore it but he’s curious on what the unknown number will tell.

 

_From: Unknown Number_

**4:26 am**

I’m so sorry for disturbing you in your sleep and I really do think I should go home now. Thank you, whoever you are. Anyways, I should compensate you for the trouble I caused. I don’t know If I sound creepy to you but I assure you I’m a good person. What’d you say about coffee?

 

WTF. They said they’re not creepy but that invitation honestly screams creepiness all over. Who the fuck will invite some stranger for coffee just because they accidentally texted a wrong number at 4 am. Certainly, this person does. He don’t know how will he respond to that message. Maybe this is some sort of a _modus operandi_ and just how lucky is he to be a victim of this crime. Maybe this person is an organ harvester? Ok, why is he even panicking? They will not even know where he is. UNLESS, they can track his mobile! So that’s why that’s the message they sent huh? So I will reply and they can track me, ha! Too naïve. He won 1st place in running in 5th grade. He can totally outrun their sorry asses.

 

But still, he decided to reply to the strange stranger.

_To: Unknown Number_

**4:29 am**

That sounds sketchy so I’m not sure if I can trust you that fast but I’ll think of it. But first of all, what’s your name?

 

_From: Unknown Number_

**4:30 am**

Oh, its fine. Its very sudden and I’m not really expecting you to agree and all but I’m wishing you will. You sound interesting and thank you for your genuine concern... well it sounds genuine TO ME. I’m Mingyu btw. Kim Mingyu.


	2. The staff room always smells like spunk whenever those two get out of there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New characters, some revelation, new ships, very humorless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. So our finals will be next week and we have a lot of requirements to do and I think I'm going to die early. I just want to update early before hell week starts so things might be a little rushed but don't worry, it'll be alright... i guess lmao
> 
> Also! I am not able to beta this one sooo just ignore typos and grammatical errors, i'll fix them asap :---)

This is so stupid. Why the heck did he told his name to this Wrong Number. What if owner of the number he texted is a murderer? A serial killer? A hotshot babe... no? Ok. But the person doesn’t sound like a criminal at all, and after asking him to go home, something lights up in his chest. That feeling when your crush suddenly talks to you and the sparks, that. Wow he sounds like a sap. And a crap at the same time.

 

The coffee invitation is just whim and he’s not taking it seriously at all because let’s be honest. No one is sane enough to agree to a coffee date with a complete stranger. But, he feels that there is some sort of chemistry between them, just having a few text messages sent and received from each other. And speaking of...

 

 _From: Unknown Number_ **[8:07 am]:** Oh I’m sorry I fell asleep. Nice to meet you Mingyu. Idk if I’ll give you my name I’m sorry haha seems like you’re trusting me enough to give me your full name huh

 _To: Unknown Number:_ Yea, I understand. Anyways, why did you reply to my text a while ago if you already know I got the wrong number?

 _From: Unknown Number:_ I’m still not sure if someone does really have an issue to settle with me and I’m still sleepy to check if there really is someone in my door.

 _From: Unknown Number_ : And to answer your invitation for coffee, it’s a no. I’m sorry but no offense, I don’t really trust strangers easily. But as a compensation, I’ll tell you my name.

 _From: Unknown Number_ : Jihoon. My name is Jihoon. You might as well save my phone in your phone so that you can atleast avoid texting me at 4 a.m. again because I’ll kick your ass this time.

 

Jihoon. Its a pretty name. Jihoon’s name sounds so cute. So the owner of the number is a man huh... it’s not like his gay soul is having a celebratory dance because it doesn’t. He really feels weird whenever he’s talking to this man. And they just literally started talking for just less than a day and it’s not even that much, but he feels that Jihoon will be a great part of his life. But wait, what if Jihoon is straight? He’s gay so he’s happy that he knew Jihoon is a man but what if he’s straight? It’ll be a major heartbreak, well for him that is. He should not worry about that. It’s not like Jihoon will be interested and trust a guy who texted him at 4 a.m. even though they don’t know each other. What a nice first impression Mingyu. Lame-ass shit.

 

Instead of having an internal debate of him being gay, he decided to save Jihoon’s number in his phone, fucking finally. Mingyu did not write “soulmate” in Jihoon’s contact name, he really did not. He also did not add 3 heart emoji after it. He’s pretty sane after all, not going crazy over a person he literally knew the existence in the span of 4 hours.

 

Mingyu is plain insane, like, in the membrane.

 **Mingyu:** I saved your contact in my phone :)

 **Mingyu** : Can you please send a selfie for your contact photo?

 

“DID YOU SEE THAT?” Mingyu shouts and laughs at himself for doing something dumb. Morning Mingyu is dumb, everyday Mingyu is dumber. “Why am I talking to myself?” Mingyu whispers. He’s definitely not sane.

 

 **Jihoon** : No way creep.

 **Jihoon** : It’s like you’re saying you’re just a creepy creep

 **Jihoon** : But anw, you should stop texting me

 **Jihoon:** Its not like I hate you but...

 **Jihoon** : I’m not rly used to talking to strangers

 **Jihoon** : Hope you understand :)

 **Jihoon** : It’s nice talking to you btw, even if it’s a short time

 **Jihoon** : Hope you can settle the things you’re talking about

 **Jihoon** : You can keep my number tho, I’m not gonna block you

 **Jihoon** : But bye :(

 

Well, he tried. Maybe Jihoon do find him creepy. He’ll appreciate the message more if he did not sugarcoat it. Not something he should worry about so, moving on.

 

The thing.

 

He needs to settle it. And he got distracted because of Jihoon. But he can’t run from his problems. His “saying sorry and explaining the situation” moment is already ruined and that made him realize that probably, this is not the right time to do this shit. That’s why after leaving Jihoon’s last message on read, he went to his shared apartment’s kitchen to make himself some breakfast but a figure sitting at kitchen counter, drinking coffee, surprised him. Its Minghao, his roommate.

 

“Hao, why are you here?” Mingyu asked Minghao curiously as he made his way through the refrigerator to find some breakfast-worthy meal, or maybe scrap a meal from the remaining ingredients there, but he’s unfortunate enough to find none. If he can call a slice of almost moldy pizza breakfast, then yes he found one. They need to run for groceries, that they did not even realize they have to due to so much stress. He did not even remember he had, or Minghao had pizza for the past few weeks so maybe that last slice of pizza is the one they’ve left in the fridge almost a month ago. It’s not like they are not checking their food stocks but they just didn’t notice SMALL THINGS like that. And that pizza slice is SMALL so no one can blame them.

 

“ And we need groceries now. Did you leave your grocery allowance share above the fridge? I’ll go shopping later so I need it,” Mingyu asks Minghao as he make his own coffee to join his roommate in his “morning coffee time”.

 

Minghao stares at Mingyu lazily. “You’re the only one who’s not putting his share in there you fucking twat. And it’s your duty to check supplies and buy them, not mine! My only purpose in this apartment is to contribute in the grocery budget thank you very much.” Minghao smiles at Mingyu mockingly that made Mingyu want to punch him in the face.

 

“Why am I the only one who should function in this house you dick! We’re sharing the rent equally so we should also share the chores here. Don’t put it all in me!” Mingyu grumbles. He and Minghao will always have this conversation everytime and they both know that they’re just kidding around. Its weird that they found their small fights an actual bonding moment for them. Minghao is not usually home, and what Mingyu means is that Minghao only sleeps in their apartment 2 times a month, barely eats in there so basically, Mingyu is the one inhaling MOST of their groceries. Minghao stays at his boyfriend’s house all the time, well except if he’s at work.

 

“Shut up twat. Anyways, how did your make-up time with your boyfriend went? Did you explained the situation well? You told him the truth right? I’m so worried that’s why I went home early from Jun’s. I did not wake you up, nor peeked inside your room to be safe, or else you’ll taint my innocence. I did not saw extra shoes in the front door so he’s probably not with you but that’s not what I’m here for. Did you made up?” Minghao blurts out continuously and he literally ran out of his breath after the series of question he asked Mingyu. Minghao is catching his breath that Mingyu ended up laughing at him.

 

Minghao glares at him. “What the fuck is funny? Do you think this is funny? I AM SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU AND ALL YOU DID WAS LAUGH AT ME? What kind of friend are you?” Minghao sulks and Mingyu finds it adorable. Minghao is definitely not the obviously-affectionate type but once you became his friend, he’ll care for you deeply. That’s why he can say that he’s lucky that Minghao is his friend.

 

“You’re so cute Hao. I wanna pinch your cheeks,” Mingyu says as his hand approached Minghao cheeks but failed pinching it after Minghao slaps his hand.

 

“Are you avoiding my question? Did something bad happened? I swear to God I’ll fucking kill that piece of s-“

 

“No. Nothing happened yet. Like literally. I was supposed to meet him a while ago right? That’s what I told you but he’s not picking up his phone so I just went home early to get some sleep,” Mingyu told Minghao, intentionally leaving out the fact that he texted the wrong number. Because if he did, Minghao might be a little nosy and will not stop calling him a creep and a coward.

 

“Are you sure? You’re not making that up just to save your idiot boyfriend’s ass? I am ready to commit a murder for you.”

 

Mingyu will definitely cry after he hears that line from Minghao in a different situation but after receiving Jihoon’s text that morning made him feel he’s problem-free for a while.

 

“Thanks though Hao. Will definitely tell you if I need a mass murderer don’t worry.” He assured Minghao, and also to help himself maybe calm down a little. “Don’t you have work at 9? It’s already quarter-to-nine and it’s  Tuesday so neither me or Jun will be able to drop you at work. Goodluck!” Mingyu grins at Minghao as the latter grew his eyes wide after remembering he have to go to work in 15 minutes.

 

“Be thankful I am absolutely gonna be late that I will not be able to beat you Kim Mingyu,” his friend shouts as he hurriedly went out of their apartment to go to work. Now that he’s alone by himself again, he can’t help but remember what happened between him and his boyfriend. He can’t ignore the pang in his chest and tears are threatening to fall. His phone buzzed that made him jump in his seat, hoping that maybe, maybe, his boyfriend will change his mind and talk to him. He’s disappointed that it’s just Minghao who texted him but he opened the message anyway.

 

 **mingHAO:** me and junnie were so worried abt u and ur bf and i just wanna tell u that we’ll always be here for u and ready to listen. We’re your friend and we care abt u so pls take care always. Not to be a sap but i love you, no homo bro

 

He smiled. He don’t deserve his friends. He’s so, so lucky to have them

 

 **minGYU:** I love you too bro, no homo  <3

 

After replying to Minghao, he dresses himself for work and passes by the kitchen again to get their grocery allowance. He can already feel that this day will be a long one.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The smell of bread and coffee welcomed him as he entered the coffee shop he is working at. His clock in starts at 10 am and he still have 30 minutes to relax and get ready. He’s not able to eat breakfast because the moldy pizza in their fridge cancelled his appetite, and they don’t really have food in their apartment so he decided to have his breakfast in the staff room.

 

Jeonghan is the one who greeted Mingyu after the latter opened the staff room. Jeonghan is Mingyu’s co-worker and is working in the coffee shop 1 year longer than him. Jeonghan is a coffee prodigy and Mingyu is really amazed by his talent and passion in coffees.

 

Mingyu is the shop’s main patissier. He spends most of shift in the shop’s kitchen but he also serves as a waiter when there’s a lot of customers. He likes meeting new people and his co-workers adores his friendliness, and it helps them gain more customers and regular. His pretty face and charisma attracts more people to buy in their shop, and he thinks that the high school girls in the school adjacent to shop pretty much memorized his shifts. Because that will explain why there’s always a lot of highschoolers whenever his shift starts. The shop’s manager is already asking him to work full-time but he already refused.

 

Being the coffee shop’s patissier is not his only job, that’s why he only works there part-time. Actually, he only applied for the job because he likes baking and making sweets, and it gives him extra money so its a total catch. His current job, a company’s head accountant, is already paying well, too much even since he’s living alone, but it won’t stop him from working at the coffee shop. Being the head accountant has its perks, and he usually does his paper works at home.

 

Mingyu’s stomachs grumble and that snaps him to reality and reminds him to eat breakfast before his shift starts. He only works for 5 hours and after that, he will go to the company that he’s working at to check their accounts. Due to some new investments and shares from other companies, his department is getting more work, in short, more paper works to analyze, process, and finalize. “I’m going to go get breakfast Jeonghan. Do you want me to get you some?” Mingyu asks Jeonghan, who’s busy texting someone, probably his boyfriend.

 

“Nah, I’m good. You should probably get your meal now. You only have roughly 20 minutes left before you start working in the kitchen. There’s some croissant beside the coffee counter, you can get one there. And you can brew your own coffee. Eat well,” Jeonghan says, never leaving his eyes off his phone. He did not even spare a glance to Mingyu, which is he is thankful because once Jeonghan pays him his attention, he’ll just receive a handful of uncalled insults so he just simply thanked Jeonghan at heads out to the kitchen.

 

He met Joshua on the way to kitchen. Joshua is the shop’s manager and just like Jeonghan, he’s too absorbed in texting someone on his phone. “Uh hey Josh, good morning!” Mingyu called Joshua to catch his attention. Joshua surprisingly took his eyes off his phone just to notice Mingyu grinning at him. Joshua seems flustered and he wants to laugh at it. He might be close to Joshua but he doesn’t want to lose the job he’s enjoying with, just in case.

 

“Oh hey Mingyu. You’re here already? Haha. Good morning to you too. Do you need something?” Joshua asks him nervously. Why is he even nervous?

 

“You look fidgety, are you alright? I always arrive here this time around. I am going to go eat breakfast in the kitchen. Where are you going? To the staff room?” Mingyu asks Joshua and he noticed how Joshua’s body grow stiff, as if he said something bad.

 

“Uhm I’ll go check the staff room if all your things are working just fine. Of course I just want all of my employees the service they deserve, don’t you? Ha ha,” Joshua tried to sound assuring and to not make his employer more anxious, he just nods at him.

 

“Yea. Ok, so I have to go? My shift will start in a few minutes and I don’t want to work hungry so see you later I guess?” Mingyu waves Joshua goodbye and turns to walk to the kitchen. He pretended he did not notice how Joshua literally sprints to the staff room after he faced his back.

 

There is one thing he’s sure of. Jeonghan and Joshua are fucking and he’s thankful he’s already in his work clothes. He don’t want to go in front of the staff room hearing God knows what. He’ll forever be disgusted going in the staff room starting that day. He’ll have a mental note not to sit down in any of the chairs in there, nor touch the table. He should probably get used to the possibility of finding used condoms in the trash bin. God, he wants to throw up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mingyu saw Seokmin leaning at the kitchen counter, eating his own breakfast. Seokmin is his co-patissier in the shop and he’s one of his closest friends. Not only him and Minghao was born in the same year as him but they understand him well so whenever he has a problem, he will either go to Minghao, or Seokmin, if Minghao is busy having his “time” with his boyfriend Jun.

 

“Hey bro!” Seokmin greeted him enthusiastically while pushing him a slice of cheesecake in the counter. “I missed you so much,” he added, wiping fake tears.

 

Mingyu snorts but accepted the cheesecake anyways, intentionally forgetting about Jeonghan’s suggestion so that he will just wipe away all graphic images in his head of Jeonghan and Jisoo fucking in the staff room. Just remembering the idea turned Mingyu’s face sour, and Seokmin laughs at it. “Why are you laughing?”

 

Seokmin snickers. “You probably saw Joshua fucking Jeonghan aren’t you? Or vice versa?” Seokmin asked him teasingly that made him kick his friend.

 

“So you knew huh? Why didn’t you shared me the gossip huh?” Mingyu says exaggeratedly as he playfully strangle Seokmin. “I thought we’re friends!” He even added a pout just to emphasize he’s sulking.

 

“And I thought you already knew because the staff room always smells like spunk whenever those two get out of there. I don’t think they know everyone knows though. They’re pretty oblivious y’know,” Seokmin just shrugs, as if it’s a normal thing that comes out of his mouth. “Unless you’re pretty used in smelling spunk everytime that you get used to it and you’re not able to determine the difference between a normal air and air with the smell of spunk.”

 

Mingyu just gave Seokmin a disgusted look as he finished his cheesecake... and coffee that came with the cheesecake. “Seokmin, you’re my friend, but you’re a nasty fucker.”

 

“Not my fault you’re a horny bastard,” Seokmin glares at him.

 

“Well I’m not! Thank you very much. And excuse me, I have to start preparing. You can handle the baking right?” Mingyu asked Seokmin, ending their pointless conversation and washing his hands so he can start preparing the dough for the bread.

 

Seokmin snorts. “Well yes I am, your majesty. Is there something you want me to do aside from that?” His friend asks sarcastically as he help him prepare other ingredients.

 

“Maybe not now but thank you, Seokmin.” Mingyu’s reply had them laughing for about 3 minutes that he can say, is pretty tiring.

 

“ We should go back to work,” Seokmin managed to speak while catching his breath.

 

“Yeah.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mingyu’s shift ended and it’s time for him to get going and have his work done in the company. Seokmin walks with him at the staff room and even offers him a face mask just in case the room will “smell like spunk” just like what he said a while ago that he gladly accepted.

 

They slowly opened the room and they’re surprised it is well organized, clean, and fragrant. So Joshua and Jeonghan did not fucked? Well, that’s a false alarm.

 

“Actually we did but we cleaned and aired the room so you don’t have to worry,” Jeonghan suddenly appeared behind them with crossed-arms.

 

It took them a while to process what Jeonghan said and when they did, they just snorted in disgust and muttering “you two are disgusting” surprisingly at the same time.

 

Mingyu was about to laugh when he saw a fruit basket at the table in the room. He immediately darted his eyes on Jeonghan, who just gave him a weird look. “Why are you looking?” Jeonghan asks wildly.

 

“Why did you put the food on the table? You probably fucked in there ugh. You just disrespected the food!” Mingyu acts dramatically.

 

Jeonghan sighs. “We did it in the chair so shut—you know what? Whatever. That’s for you Mingyu by the way. Someone went here to deliver that to you but you’re busy in the kitchen so we did not call you, and the guy also said not to tell you until he leaves so we did not. He’s hot too, but not Joshua hot ok?”

 

Mingyu, after hearing Jeonghan’s explanation, stares at the fruit basket too long. No one knows he likes fruits in fruit baskets, well except from one person. He immediately went to see the card attached to the fruit basket to confirm his speculations and he’s right.

 

**_TO: Mingyu_ **

Please read my text message. – f

 

He reached for his phone in his pocket and noticed he has 3 unread messages. 1 from Minghao, 1 from his officemate Soonyoung, and one from his boyfriend. He ignored the first 2 messages and opened the third messages, the one from his lover.

 

**_From: Fucktard <3 [2:08 PM]_ **

I just need an explanation. We’re in our 2nd year of relationship and why tf i never knew your roommate Minghao is your fucking ex? WHY MINGYU WHY? I just... want an answer. If you’re dating us at the same time, its fine. I love you so much, let’s talk? I’m sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's Mingyu's bf lol i think its obv but anw!! Past gyuhao!! i love gyuhao so much so this hurts but for the sake of the sorry awww :(  
> Tell me what you think about the story bc i'm srsly so worried this is so boring and uninteresting uGH i'm sorry, i'm still trying lol :----)
> 
> Thank you for reading though! It's nice to know people are actually reading my story :) I have a few prompts from cc so I'll probably post them too once I'm done writing them uwu love you guys <3
> 
> Leave some kudos and comments, it gives me motivation! Though I will not be able to update for a week.
> 
> support svt's japan debut!!

**Author's Note:**

> i just noticed that the texting looks too formal lmao it'll change someday so just bear with me


End file.
